


stage fright

by vesperlynds



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: Beverly helps Richie with his stage fright before a stand-up show. Post Chapter 2. Written for a Friday the 13th prompt





	stage fright

Richie and Bev stand in Richie's cramped dressing room. Bev rubs circles across his back, "You'll do great, Richie. I've never seen you this scared before a show."

Richie sighs as Bev tries to calm him down, "Then you haven't seen me perform often." Bev lightly smacks Richie's shoulder. A small smile starts to form on Richie's face, but it quickly turns into a look of disgust. 

Bev grabs a trashcan and hands it to Richie. He thanks her, but doesn't need it after Bev places her hand on top of his. 

Bev traces circles on the back of Richie's hand, "What's worrying you so much?" Richie points towards the calendar. Friday the 13th is circled with a red pen. The pen outline vaguely reminds Richie of the red balloons he so wants to forget, but he has too much he wants to remember. 

Bev kisses Richie's temple and runs her fingers through his hair, "We're safe, Richie. Friday the 13th isn't gonna change that."

Richie places his hand on Bev's shoulder. He smiles as he looks at her bright hair, a shade of red that offers comfort instead of fear, "Thanks, Bev. I knew I could count on you."


End file.
